Boyfriend
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Ese tipo no le gustaba PARA NADA... mucho menos cuando se enteró que salía con su querido Lavi... jajaja pero esto, definitivamente, NO SE QUEDARÍA ASÍ... AllenxLavi
1. Chapter 1

"Boyfriend"

Capítulo 1 "No me gusta ese tipo…"

Si… era definitivo… no le gustaba para NADA ese tipo…

No le convencía su cara de mala leche, ni su prepotente actitud, ¡mucho menos su estilo! ¡¿Qué no sabía que ya estaba pasado de moda el cabello largo?! ¡¿En donde tenía la cabeza?!

Otra cosa que le molestaba era su caminar: como si fuera alguna especie de súper modelo que miraba por encima del hombro a todo el mundo… ¡Argh! ¡Simplemente le purgaba ese tipo!

Y claro, no podía faltar su cerebro…

Para acabarla de amolar era el chico más listo de la escuela… ¡ya saben! El típico chavo que levantaba la mano cuando ninguno de su congéneres sabía la fórmula para calcular la velocidad de caída libro de un cuerpo, el clásico chico de dieces al por mayor, experto en inglés y el consentido de los profesores…

Tipos como ese eran odiados por todos… y éste, Yuu Kanda, no era la excepción.

Quizá tenía cierto, diminuto atractivo físico… pero esos puntos se los bajaba su agrio, sarcástico e insoportable carácter… ¿Quién querría estar cerca de él?

Y aquí era donde su furia crecía más: por alguna extraña… y MUY extraña razón de destino Lavi Bookman, su mejor amigo, el chico más pícaro, tierno, juguetón y gracioso del mundo, aquel que siempre lo defendía, con quien jugaba y platicaba por horas… y además de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía más de 2 años… él, Lavi Bookman… ¡ESTABA SALIENDO CON KANDA!

¡¿COMO?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?! ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡JODEEEEEEEEEEER!!

Y, por décima vez en el día, el pequeño Allen Walker levantó un bote de basura y lo lanzó contra lo primero que vio (no importaba su eran personas)

¡Es que joder! La ira fluía por su cuerpo cada vez que su cerebro le recordaba esa estúpida realidad…

¡¿En qué momento había pasado?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo vio llegar?! Se dio cuenta sólo porque el propio Lavi se lo había dicho… ¡ARGH! ¡MIERDAAAAA!

**-Ese tipo no me gusta… ¡ESE TIPO NO ME GUSTA NADA!**

Y es que Kanda… Dios, era tan pedante… ¡No acababa de entender cómo fue que pasó! Jamás los había visto intercambiar más de dos monosílabos… ¡ni siquiera algo a qué llamarle "mirada"!

Realmente era un misterio…

…

Suspiró por onceava vez… es que simplemente no entendía…

…

Tendría… ¿dos semanas saliendo? Si, más o menos… ¡y ya se estaba volviendo loco! ¡¡No lo aguantaba!!

Mucho menos cuando Lavi, con buena voluntad, se lo presentó…

Bueno, no tragaba al sujeto, pero por su amigo estuvo dispuesto a decirle un amigable "Hola" … y lo hizo: dijo ese saludo con una de sus mejores sonrisas… ¡¿Y qué hizo él?! Lo barrió de arriba abajo y le bufó un molesto "Sólo eres un Moyashi"

Moyashi… ¡¿Moyashi?! ¡¡¿Le había dicho Moyashi?!! ¡¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA?!!

En su imaginación se dibujó la hermosa y satisfactoria imagen de Bakanda (como lo había bautizado) siendo decapitado… pero por Lavi… ¡SÓLO POR ÉL SE DETUVO Y LIMITÓ A REÍR!

Y, a partir de ése día, cada vez que se cruzaban en el pasillo, o en la cafetería, o en el baño, ese tipo le barría y escupía un "Moyashi"… ¡no importaba si Lavi estaba presente! Y él sólo podía reír… ¡¡sólo podía reír!! ¡MIERDA!!

¡JA! ¡Pero por supuesto que aprovechaba si su amigo no estaba a la vista! Le miraba duramente y decía fuerte y claro "Bakanda" además de que le ponía el pie y hacía que tropezara…

Maligno jejeje… ¡pero no era suficiente! ¡¡NECESITABA VENGANZA!! ¡Venganza por todas las veces que le llamó "Moyashi"" ¡por mirarle con tanto desprecio! ¡¡Por quitarle a Lavi!! ¡¡ESO SÍ QUE NO SE QUEDABA ASÍ!!

OK, admitía que era un tonto por no haberse declarado antes... y todo por el pretexto de "somos amigos y eso no tiene que cambiar". Claro que no tenía que cambiar… ¡pero sólo podía decirlo después de declararse!

Por supuesto que el asunto tenía sus contras: eran amigos, compañeros, HOMBRES… ¡¿Pero y eso qué?! No era como si Lavi no estuviera saliendo con un chico…

Todo el tiempo le dio vueltas al asunto… obvio que fue su culpa… ¡y no se quedaría así!

Sabía, tenía el presentimiento de que Bakanda terminaría lastimando a su amigo si continuaban juntos… ¡era algo que no podía permitir!

Pero… también estaba la opinión de Lavi: por algo andaba con el pelinegro… ¿Por amor? Imposible, se notaba a leguas que se fastidiaba un poco por la presencia del japonés (¿y quién no?)… ¿Capricho? No… no estaba tan loco como para someterse a semejante sacrificio… ¿Una apuesta? Sonaba más lógico, pero seguía siendo un ENORME sacrificio…

Muchas veces quiso preguntarle… pero, o se acobardaba o algo lo interrumpía

Pero bueno, el punto era que esto NO se podía quedar así

Aunque… quizá si la fastidiaba Lavi se molestaría… o le dejaría de hablar… o peor: se entristecería…

No quería ocasionarle molestias… pero el sacrificio lo valía…

Y… probablemente la circunstancia le obligaría a decirle sus sentimientos… aunque ya era hora de que lo hiciera…

Si, de una u otra manera su cobardía había provocado este desastre… tenía que arreglarlo…

Jojojo ¡pero se vengaría! ¡No podía pasar por algo tantos insultos! Y, principalmente, que hubiera sido novio de Lavi antes que él… ¡ESO ERA IMPERDONABLE!

Definitivo: usaría todos los medios posibles para separarlos… y también mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: haría que cortaran y le dejaría ver a su amigo, con mucho descaro, que siempre había estado enamorado de él… ¡SI! ¡No sonaba nada mal!

Pero debía ser consciente: él sólo no podría hacer mucho… más que nada porque le faltaba imaginación… y esto requería eficiencia…

¿Qué podría hacer? Mmmmm…

…

…

...

Y entonces se le ocurrió…

Había dos personas en la escuela, con una mente tan retorcida, que habían enfrentado miles de suspensiones, varios miles de reportes, un juicio por alterar la paz pública y la creación de su propia leyenda… todo sin riesgo de expulsión o descuido de sus propias calificaciones

Un par realmente espectacular

Sus bromas y travesuras eran las mejores de todo el distrito… ¡qué distrito! ¡De todas las preparatorias! ¡Incluso de las Universidades! ¡Ellos eran unos Kamis!

Increíble que hubieran logrado semejante reputación en menos de 3 meses…

Admitía que siempre los había admirado… ¡y se sintió tan dichoso cuando supo que compartiría salón con ellos! Aunque ya los conocía desde hacía 5 años… ¡pero en fin! ¡Ellos eran increíbles!

Sólo con su ayuda podría ser perfecto su plan… ¿pero cómo convencerles? No eran unos tipos interesados en dinero (lo tenían a manos llenas) o en cosas materiales… aunque siendo Bakanda una figura odiada por el común probablemente le ayudarían con gusto… pero no podía cantar victoria todavía…

Así que, levantándose decidió de la banca del patio y fijándose en que ya había terminado el descanso matutino, caminó hacia el interior de la escuela y se dirigió a su salón

Tenía que negocias con sus kamis… claro, si no era víctima de alguna de sus bromas antes de siquiera decirles "Hola"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 "Acuerdos… ¿oscuros?"

El descanso terminaba a las 9:30 am y enseguida le tocaba "Ciencia y tecnología" por dos horas a cargo del Komui-sensei… aunque, conociéndolo, lo más seguro era que se quedaría dormido sobre su escritorio… ¡perfecto! ¡Eso le daba 45 minutos libres!

Así que, acelerando el paso, llegó sin problemas a su salón: dio los buenos días; saludó a quien tenía que saludar y buscó con la mirada los asientos de sus dioses…

Los encontró, pero no estaban ellos… aunque sí sus mochilas

Suspiró…

¡Demonios! ¡No los había alcanzado! ¿Y ahora donde estarían? Esos tipos eran unos trota mundos… sería difícil hallarles…

**-Este… Lenalee… **-le habló a la jefa de grupo que precisamente pasaba a su lado **–Emmm… ¿tienes un momento?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Allen-kun, buenos días! –**sonrió **–¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**-¿Sabes en donde están? –** señaló los asientos **–Necesito hablar con ellos… y es importante**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No están?! ¡No puede ser! – **dio un golpe en la banca** -¡Les advertí que a la próxima vez que se escaparan los mandaría a detención con Cross-sensei!**

**-Pero… ¡vamos! ¡No es para tanto! –**trató de defenderles: no le convenía que los castigaran **–Esta clase la da Komui-sensei y ya sabes que siempre se queda dormido… ¡tenemos casi una hora libre! ¡No puedes culparles por escaparse un rato!**

**-Cierto-**suspiró **–Mi oni-san es un desobligado, ¡no entiendo cómo es que se sigue durmiendo!**

**-Y bueno, ¿sabes dónde podrían estar?**

**-Quizá en la terraza- **sonrió más tranquila **–No les gusta estar mucho tiempo encerrados… y ese es el único lugar donde se puede respirar cierta libertad**

**-¡Gracias! –**corrió a la puert**a -¡Te veo luego!**

**-¡Pero no te escapes! ¡Mi oni-san vendrá!**

**-¡Aunque muy tarde!**

Y se perdió por el pasillo

* * *

Llegó a la terraza sin mucho problema, pues la puerta que bloqueaba la salida ya tenía tiempo que estaba caída… y enseguida que salió se apreció un lindo cielo azul

¡Waaa! ¡Cómo le gustaban esos días! Era como si nada pudiera salir mal… tal vez era un presagio de que su negociación saldría bien… ¡si! ¡Pensar positivamente ayudaría mucho!

Y precisamente distinguió dos figuras a lo lejos, recargadas en el barandal y dándole la espalda…

Bien, ya era la hora de la verdad… así que tomando mucho aire finalmente se acercó, aunque poco a poco…

…

…

Mientras caminaba se fijó en el piso y a su alrededor… ¿Qué tal si había trampas instaladas o algo así? No tenía intenciones de morir todavía… aunque lo más perturbador era que no se movían, como si aún no hubiera notado su presencia… eso no era bueno, ¿o si?

Y justo cuando ya se había arrepentido, uno de ellos se volteó completamente

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?** –sonrió malicioso **–Si es nada más y nada menos que Allen Walker-kun**

**-Oh, así que conoce mi nombre- **sonrió ampliamente **–Eso me alegra de sobremanera, Debitto-san**

Debitto era un chico un poco más alto que él, delgado y de cabello púrpura-negro… lo que hacía su estilo particular era ese extraño delineado en sus ojos y mejillas: como si estuviera representando a un bufón o algo parecido; sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro y en su cuello colgaba un dije con la leyenda "Jódete"

**-Pero claro que te conozco –**continuó **–Siempre oigo a Cross-sensei decir _"Joder con ese Allen, ¡tiró mis botellas de licor!" _o _"Ese estúpido de Allen me dejó abandonado en el table dance"_**

**-Jejeje –**rió nervioso **–Típico de él…**

**-Además** –ahora se volteó el otro **–Eres ése molesto ayudante de la jefa de grupo, ¡ella siempre nos anda delatando!**

**-¡Jasdero tiene razón! ¡Puta jefa de grupo, la odio!**

Y Jasdero era el hermano… ¿gemelo? De Debitto; tenían la misma complexión y altura… aunque los diferenciaba el cabello: éste lo tenía largo y rubio; su maquillaje era aún más extraño: el mismo delineado… sólo que en su boca tenía dibujada una línea quebrada, como si la tuviera cosida… y a manera de adorno, en la cabeza, traía una pequeña lamparita…

Algo común en ambos era que, dibujadas en sus frentes, estaban 7 cruces…

Pregunta: ¿Cómo era que la administración escolar les dejaba andar así?

**-Por favor, no confundan: es cierto que soy su ayudante… pero jamás les he delatado, al contrario –** volvió a sonreír **–Así que no descarguen su ira con la persona equivocada**

**-Supongo que sí** –suspiró –**Chico listo, Walker-kun**

**-Sólo soy Allen – **se acercó un poco más **–Aunque el simple hecho de que me permitan hablarles ya me hace feliz**

**-Jo, ¿así que eres un admirador?**

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue jalado por ambos hacia el barandal, quedando en medio

…

…

Estaba un poco nervioso por la cercanía, pero ¡hey! Si no había muerto a esas alturas significaba que no todo estaba mal, ¿verdad? Así que se limitó a mirar el paisaje: se veía toda la ciudad, el smog y las montañas a lo lejos, hacia abajo se distinguían las jardineras…

Estaban a unos 10 pisos de altura…

-**Admito… -** comenzó Jasdero **– Que es genial tener admiradores… pero se vuelven un estorbo al momento de la verdad**

**-Todos son unos cobardes –**continuó su hermano **–Quizá se atrevan a seguirnos el juego, pero cuando se trata de ir a la dirección por una suspensión…**

**-Se convierten en unos mariquitas llorones que nos echan la culpa de todo** –escupió **–Odio a tipos como ellos**

De pronto sintió cómo era acorralado contra el barandal y empujado al precipicio

Tragó en seco

**-Dime Allen** –sonrió el pelinegro **-¿Qué clase de admirador eres?**

**-Yo… -**estar casi al borde no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo… ¡pero debía hacerlo! ¡Si mostraba debilidad capaz que lo mataban ahí mismo! **–Yo no vengo en calidad de admirador** – dijo con la voz más apacible que pudo** –Al menos no hoy…**

**-¿Eh? – **ahora intervino el rubio **-¿Entonces a qué has venido?**

Iba a responder… pero en su cuello descansó la mano de Jasdero…

Cualquier movimiento en falso y el piso le daría la bienvenida

**-Y más vale que tu respuesta me guste** –pegó descaradamente su cuerpo al suyo **–Por que si no, caerás al suelo y dirás _"-¡¡AHHHH!!" _todos tus sesos volarán**

**-Jajajaja –** rió divertido **-¡Así me gusta! ¡Demuéstrale quien eres!**

Mierda… ¿en donde se había metido? Sabía que ése par eran unos sádicos retorcidos, pero no pensó que tanto… ¡Aunque no había nada que temer! Seguramente su respuesta le gustaría…

**-Vengo a negociar –**sonrió **–Claro, si están dispuestos a escucharme**

La sorpresa se dibujó en sus rostros… y esto lo aprovechó para deshacerse del agarre de su cuello

Dio unos pasos lejos

**-Verán… -**continuó –**Tengo problemas con cierto tipo… y en verdad me gustaría fastidiarle** –les miró serio **–Es tonto preguntar… ¿pero conocen a Yuu Kanda, del grupo 3-A?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yuu Kanda?!**

**-¡¡¿Ese maldito joto que barre a toda la escuela como si fuera Dios?!!**

**-Bingo**

**-¡ARGH! ¡Siempre le he traído ganas a ese pendejo!-** hizo berrinche Debitto **–Recuerdo aquella vez que el muy maldito se atrevió a acusarme de robarle su almuerzo… ¡y lo peor es que no fui yo! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda caminante querría robarse su puta soba?! ¡¡LO ODIO!!**

**-¡Y yo también lo recuerdo! **–le siguió su hermano**- Me lo encontré una vez en la cafetería y como si nada comenzó a hablarme… luego de 5 minutos se largó, ¡pero de repente llegó Jerry diciéndome que tenía que pagar su comida! ¡LA PUTA COMIDA DE KANDA! Eran 50 dólares en soba y como no traía dinero ¡TUVE QUE QUEDARME EL RESTO DE LA TARDE A LAVAR PLATOS!**

**-Y créeme –**le susurró el pelinegro **–Él ODIA lavar platos**

**-Oh… ya veo… - **una gotera cayó por su cabeza **_–"¡Maldito Bakanda!"_** –pensó **_–"¡Has hecho miserable a mucha gente inocente! ¡MERECES MORIR!"_**

**-¡Allen! –** de pronto se le acercó Jasdero; tenía los ojos lagrimosos **-¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea! ¡TODO CON TAL DE QUE ESE DESGRACIADO PAGUE POR LO QUE ME HIZO!**

**-¡Momento!** –lo apartó **-¡Aquí hay algo que todavía no entiendo!** –habló serio **–Allen, soy conciente de que todos odian a Kanda, incluyéndonos… y no es raro que quieras fastidiarlo, ¿pero porque hasta ahora?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Por qué te decidiste hasta ahora? Si lo odiaras desde el principio del curso ya hubieras hecho algo… pero si acudiste a nosotros, y a éstas alturas, significa que te hizo algo muy feo, ¿no?**

Vaya sorpresa… ese chico sí que era astuto

**-Pues si, es cierto** – respondió **–Él… se metió con alguien que no debía… y no dejaré las cosas así…**

**-Se trata de ese amigo tuyo, ¿cierto?... ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Lavi Bookman del 3-B -** completó el rubio – **He notado que es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad Allen?** – el susodicho se limitó a asentir **–Y por lo que sé ahora es novio de Kanda…**

**PAS**

De repente Walker había empujado contra el barandal a Jasdero; sostenía con fuerza el cuello de su camisa

**-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Es una total mierda!** –estaba molesto **-¡Esa relación es una estupidez! ¡No debería ser así! ¡Lavi no debería…!**

**-¡OH! ¡Ya entendí! – **a pesar de que su hermano estaba en una situación peligrosa ni se inminutó **-¡Así que esa relación te enfurece y quieres fastidiar a Kanda para demostrarle a tu amigo que es un idiota y que deberían cortar, ¿verdad?!**

**-… exacto…**

**-¡¿Quién lo diría?! Así que por eso acudes a nosotros precisamente ahora** –se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la espalda –**Pues bien… ¡te ayudaré! ¡Ese puto ya me debe muchas y ésta es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar!... pero…**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Lo haremos con dos condiciones –**siguió su hermano **–Primera: que si algo sale mal y nos llevan a la dirección tú cargarás con toda la culpa… ¡y segundo!... segundo… -** no dijo más, pero su cara se tiño de rojo y bajó la mirada, apenado…

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Tsk!** –chistó molesto **-¡No puede ser contigo! ¡Ni siquiera que ahora tienes la oportunidad dices algo! –**suspiró **–En fin, la seguida condición es que le des un beso a Jasdero**

…

…

¿Qué?

**-Besa a mi hermano, Allen**

…

…

**-¿Yo?**

**-Verás… mi tonto hermano ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace… ¿Qué serán? ¿5 años?** – curioso: justo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos –**Y como es muy penoso jamás se atrevió a hacer algo que no fuera mirarte y suspirar –**sonrió **–En verdad es un bueno para nada**

**-¡Debitto! **–se quejó; tenía toda la cara colorada **- ¡Si intentas ayudarme déjame decirte que no lo estas haciendo bien!**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

Y mientras comenzaban a discutir él se limitó a sonreír… ¡que grandes sorpresas de la vida! ¡Así que Jasdero estaba enamorado de él! No estaba molesto pero…

**-¡Jasdero-san! –** dijo firme, haciendo que ambos dejaran de golpearse; se acercó y plantó frente a **él –Me halagan tus sentimientos… pero no puedo corresponderte porque… ya me gusta alguien**

**-Oh… si, claro** –bajó la cabeza **–No importa, de verdad… esto si de por sí no te comprometía a nada…**

**-Aunque… -**prosiguió **–La persona que me gusta está saliendo con el idiota de Kanda…**

**-¿Te refieres a…?**

**-Es por eso que quiero que me ayude…** - y con mucha delicadeza le besó tierna y firmemente… incluso cerró los ojos para mejorar la escena

Si un beso iba a ser todo lo que le pedirían ¡mejor para él! No le costaba nada y hasta hacía realidad una de sus pequeñas fantasías

Duraron así unos 6 segundos… y al separase sonrió encantadoramente

**-¡KYA!** –saltó alegre **-¡Joder, claro que te ayudaré! –**fuego salía de sus ojos **-¡Debitto, tenemos que hacerlo!**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! **–nunca había visto a su hermano así… y se alegraba por él **-¡Allen, cuenta con nosotros!**

**-Jojojojojo –**un par de cuernos salieron de su cabeza **–Estúpido Bakanda, ¡AHORA SÍ ME VENGARÉ! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA IR AL INFIERNO!**

**-Pero tenemos muchas cosas que planear…**

**-¡Vamos a la cafetería!**

Y los tres se metieron al edificio

Jejejeje esto sería interesante

...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 "Declaraciones de todo tipo"

La cafetería de la escuela era un lugar muy amplio, con varias mesas en el interior y al aire libre; la cocina estaba a cargo de Jerry, quien sin alardear, era el mejor cocinero del mundo

Allen y él se llevaban de maravilla… sobre todo porque el pequeño comía como un batallón de guerra y ponía una linda carita cuando probaba los platillos… gracias a esto recibía un considerable descuento y privilegios en los menús

Cuando llegaron ocuparon una mesa cerca de la entrada

**-¡Bien!** –habló Debitto **- ¡Prepárate Allen! Estás a punto de entrar al bajo mundo de las más geniales bromas… ¡vete despidiendo de tu alma porque seguramente la perderás aquí!**

**-¡Cierto! –**apoyó **–Déjanos advertirte que debes olvidar toda regla moral, de educación y de humanidad… ¡guerra es guerra! ¡No puedes darte el lujo de dudar! Es como la cadena alimenticia: "devora o serás devorado"**

**-¡Si! ¡Entiendo! **–la verdad era que no… ¡¿pero que más daba?! ¡A la mierda todo! **– Haré exactamente todo lo que digan… ¡lo haré con tal de que ese puto de Bakanda desaparezca!**

**-Bien dicho**

**-Amén**

**-¡Comencemos de una vez! –**dio un golpe en la mesa **-¡No puedo soportar que ése idiota sea un segundo más novio de Lavi!**

**-Tranquilo **–dijo relajado –**Si queremos que esto resulte "fatalmente exacto" necesitamos un plan –**sonrió **–Por eso acudiste a nosotros, ¿no?**

**-… cierto…**

**-Ahí lo tienes** –frotaba con insistencia su dije… como si eso le fuera a traer una idea o algo así **–Primero que nada: necesitamos un escenario… un lugar donde actuar…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que quiere decir… -**parecía que Jasdero se convertiría en su traductor… ¡bien! **– Es que debemos saber qué lugares frecuenta, el horario, quién lo acompaña y otros detalles, así es como podremos preparar el escenario para la emboscada**

**-¿No sabes sobre esos lugares?**

**-Mmmm… -**meditó un momento **–No sé con exactitud… ¿pero porque no mejor usamos su cita?**

**-¿Cita? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Lavi me platicó que saldría con Bakanda –**de sólo acordarse le daban ganas de despedazar a alguien** –Y también "su plan de cita": lo llevaría a el mini-card…al centro comercial "El Arca" a pasear, tomarse unas print club y a comer algo… y para el final al mini golf**

**-¡Eso era lo que necesitábamos! **– dijo triunfante el pelinegro** –Ahora que tenemos ésa información podremos actuar mejor**

**-Dime… este… ¿puedo llamarte "Allen-chan"?** – preguntó cohibido y con la cara roja **-¡Claro! Si se puede… es que yo…**

Realmente seguía sorprendido por aquello de "Es que Jasdero esta enamorado de ti"… ¡pero vamos! no era algo que lo incomodara o asustara… y a pesar de que no le convencía mucho ese "chan" después de su nombre, debía acceder: capaz que si decía "no" Debitto lo mataría… y ahora no necesitaba de problemas innecesarios: ya era bastante con Bakanda

**-Claro, Jasdero-san –**sonrió **–Sería muy halagador para mí**

**-¡¿Ah, si?! **–también sonrió **–Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo… Allen-chan** –se sonrojó un poco al decirlo **–Hay una jerarquía en los materiales de nuestras bromas… y depende de qué tanto vayamos a torturar al objetivo**

**-Si no nos cae tan mal sólo usamos unos cohetes, aerosol y una patineta, pero si…**

**-Creo que ya entendí –**interrumpió amablemente **-¿Y saben? ¡¡QUIERO QUE MATEMOS A ESE ESTUPIDO!! ¡¡MERECE MORIR!! ¡¡ASÍ TODOS NOS LIBRAREMOS DE SU MOLESTA PRESENCIA!!**

**-Espera… -**ahora interrumpió Debitto **- ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijiste "matemos"? **

**-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?**

**-¿Vas a participar? Es decir…**

**-¡Claro que voy a participar! ¡No puedo dejarles toda la diversión! Además, así cumpliré con su última condición: si nos descubren yo cargaré con toda la culpa**

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos

**-Oh…** -se calmó **-¿Acaso no puedo intervenir?**

**-¡No! ¡No es eso! –**se apresuró a responder**- Es que… nunca había pasado que alguien quisiera ser nuestro cómplice… al menos no tan seriamente –**sonrió **-¡Pero estoy feliz, Allen-chan!**

**-Tienes huevos –**suspiró sonriente **–De acuerdo: puedes ayudar**

**-¡Gracias! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! –**una aura oscura le rodeo **–Maldito Bakanda, ahora sí te voy a meter toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar… ¡te la meteré justo por el culo! Muajajajaja**

**-Allen…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Das miedo**

**-Jejejeje-** una gotera resbaló por su sien **–Bueno, supongo que me pasé un poco**

**-¡Nada de eso! ¡Necesitas tener esa actitud para codearte con nosotros!** – miró a su hermano **-¿Sabes, Jasdero?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ahora que lo veo mejor… creo que yo también me enamoraré de Allen** –sonrió **–No te importa, ¿verdad?**

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡SACA ESA BASURA DE TU CABEZA! ¡¡ALLEN-CHAN SOLO ME PUEDE GUSTAR A MÍ!! ¡NO TE METAS!!**

**-Si, si, claro** –le empujó, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared –**Cállate un rato y déjame pensar**

¿Y Allen? bueno, en momentos como ese era mejor navegar en su "mundo feliz" que escuchar tanto disparate

**-¡Lo tengo!-**dijo de repente, triunfante **–Pero primero que nada, ¿Cuándo será esa cita?**

**-Mañana-** suspiró **–Me dijo que no habían podido salir por las tareas de Bakanda… y que francamente ya no lo soportaba, así que por las buenas o por las malas lo sacaría como fuera** –llamas salieron de sus ojos –**Idiota: si yo fuera su novio no tendríamos ese tipo de problemas**

**-¿Mañana? ¡Mejor para nosotros! Parece que esto será muy rápido**

**-Que gran coincidencia-** reflexionó **–Aunque no es nada rato que salgan durante un sábado**

**-¡Pero ese no es el punto! –**habló con entusiasmo**- ¡Jasdero!**

**-¿Si?**

**-¡Vamos a saltarnos las clases! Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas… ¡y eso significa ir de compras a la tienda de Lulubell!**

**-¡De acuerdo!**

**-¿Puedo acompañarles? Al menos para saber qué usaremos –**sonrió **–Y no se preocupen por Lenalee: yo me hago cargo de ella**

**-¡Si! ¡Allen-chan vendrá con nosotros!** –corazones flotaron a su alrededor **-¡Es como si tuviéramos una cita! Pero… -**miró con recelo a Debitto **–Así sería si TU NO FUERAS**

**-Mala suerte, hermanito – **le enseñó la lengua **–Y sabes perfectamente que no te harían el descuento si no muestras la credencial que YO TENGO y que esta A MI NOMBRE**

**-Grrrr**

**-Bueno, bueno, no hay que pelear –**trató de tranquilizar **–Voy al salón por sus cosas: capaz que si los ve Lenalee no los deja salir –**se levantó y estuvo a punto de caminar…

Pero ¡OH DIOS! ¿Quién venía ahí? Nada más y nada menos que Lavi… junto con Yuu… e iban agarrados de la mano

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

Sintió como la sangre le hervía y el cuerpo le tembló bruscamente… ¡NO LO SOPORTABA!

**-¡Ah! ¡Hola Allen! –**saludó alegremente Lavi**- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Desayunando?**

**-Bien… y no realmente **–respondió con igual alegría **–De hecho ya me iba a mi salón**

**-¡Que lástima! Hace mucho que tengo ganas de estar contigo en ésta hora: extraño verte comer jejeje**

**-¿En serio? –**se sonrojó notablemente

-**No, Lavi** –interrumpió de repente Kanda **– Moyashi no come, TRAGA, es como si fuera alguna especie de aspiradora andante… -**chistó –**Tsk, es sólo un Moyashi**

…

… 3…

…

**-¡Vamos, Yuu! ¡No digas eso!**

**-Esa la verdad –** le barrió de arriba abajo **–No se cómo lo soportabas… de verlo TRAGAR se me quita el apetito**

…

… 2…

…

**-¡Yuu!**

**-Vámonos-** lo jaló hacia el interior

…

… 1…

…

**-Bueno Allen** –dijo con algo de dificultad **–Creo que te veré después…**

**-Ya déjalo** –le miró con desprecio **–Mejor vamos a desayunar: tengo el tiempo contado y no lo desperdiciaré con este Moyashi**

…

… 0…

**-¡¡¡LAVI!!!**

El llamado sonó por los rincones del lugar y todos guardaron silencio… capaz que podría oírse el sonido de una araña cayendo sobre un pedazo de algodón

Incluso Debitto y Jasdero guardaron silencio… ¿Qué pensaba hacer Allen?

**-¡HEY, TU! ¡LAVI! –**se acercó decidido y plantó frente a él, deteniendo su caminar… se veía tan serio que ni Kanda se atrevió a interrumpir

**-¿A… Allen? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡No me gusta tu novio!**

…

…

**-¿No…?**

**-Y creo que necesitas uno nuevo…**

**-¿Moyashi…?**

**-¡¡YO PODRÍA SER TU NOVIO!!**

…

…

…

Lavi abrió su ojo, sorprendido

Kanda frunció el ceño

Jasdero entró en pánico

Debitto se congeló

Y el resto siguió en silencio

…

**-¿Eh?**

Walker lo tomó por el cuello del suéter y lo jaló hasta que quedó a su altura… y no se opuso, ¡ni siquiera podía moverse!

**-¡Lavi, me gustas mucho! ¡Desde hace dos años he estado enamorado de ti!**

…

…

**-¿En… serio? –** sonrió inconcientemente **-¿Tu…?**

**-No tiene que ser secreto, ¿verdad? –** también sonrió, pero tiernamente **–Me gustas mucho, Lavi**

**-¡Moyashi!**

**-¡¡YO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!! –**miró retador a Kanda **–Y ya verás que lo voy a ser…**

**-Allen…**

**-Esto es guerra, Bakanda…**

…

…

**-Jajajajajajaja –**intervino de pronto Debitto** -¡Que buena broma! ¡Allen-kun, todos se la creyeron! ¡Deberías ver sus caras! Jajajajaja**

**-¡Cierto, cierto! –**apoyó el rubio **-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Fue genial!**

Les miró sin entender… ¿Por qué lo estaban interrumpiendo?

**-Y ahora que todo salió bien –** continuó**- ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!**

Y amarrándolo con firmeza lo cargaron y se dieron a la fuga

Una nube de polvo se levantó por donde corrieron…

…

Kanda, saliendo de su indignación, echó una mirada rápida por el lugar: todos les observaban curiosos… y empezaban a cuchichear… pero bastó usar su mirada "Si sigues así te mueres" para que la concurrencia volviera a sus asuntos

Luego observó a Lavi: seguía mirando la dirección en la que habían desaparecido esos tres… y sonreía… sonreía como un completo idiota, incluso sus mejillas estaban coloradas…

Eso hizo que se molestara MUCHO, pero también se sintió… celoso…

-**Tú mismo lo oíste –**trató de argumentar **–Sólo era una broma… no tienes que tomártelo en serio** –lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló **–Olvídalo y vamos a desayunar…**

¿Y Lavi? Él solo se dejó guiar dócilmente

**-Así que… -**se dijo **–Una broma… sólo era una broma, ¿eh? –**meditó un poco… y luego sonrió ampliamente **–No creo… que haya sido una broma… ¡Si! ¡Conozco a Allen! ¡Él jamás bromearía con algo así!**

Y miró una vez más el pasillo por donde habían huido

* * *

**-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! ¡¿En que cojones estabas pensando?!**

Luego de su frenética carrera se habían ido a encerrar al baño. En la puerta pusieron el letrero _"No funciona (ni te acerques o morirás)"_

Y enseguida de hundir la cabeza de Allen en el lavabo (con agua, obviamente) le encararon su acto

**-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!**

**-¡Es que no lo soporté! **–trató de defenderse al mismo tiempo que secaba el agua que escurría por su cabello** - ¡No aguanté que ése estúpido estuviera insultándome en frente de Lavi! ¡Tenía que decir algo!**

**-Pero no dijiste "algo"… ¡te le declaraste en medio de la cafetería! ¡Y con casi media escuela ahí! ¡Y encima le gritaste _"Esto es guerra"!_ ¡Eso fue muy tonto, Allen-chan!**

**-¡Es cierto! ¡Prácticamente te echaste de cabeza!**

**-¡¿Y eso que?!**

**-¡Que ahora, cada vez que les pase algo malo, te culparán a ti! ¡Todo por esa tonta amenaza!**

**-¡No es tonta y tampoco una amenaza! ¡ERA UNA ADVERTENCIA!- **estaba muy molesto** -¡¿Qué tiene de malo que me le haya declarado a Lavi?! ¡Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo! Y con Bakanda… ¡ese pendejo ya sabe a quien se enfrenta! ¡Que sepa que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como aleja a mi amigo de mí! ¡LAVI ES MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡MUCHO MENOS DE UN TARADO COMO ÉL!**

¡Dios! ¡Estaba furioso! ¡Y él que creyó que ese par lo apoyaría! ¡Que mierda!

Vio como ambos suspiraban con resignación y guardaban silencio, pensativos

…

…

**-De acuerdo –**habló finalmente Debitto **–Lo hecho, hecho esta… no podemos hacer nada sino continuar**

**-Cierto –** apoyó **– Esto quizá lo tenga en guardia… ¡pero nosotros somos Jasdero!**

**-¡Y Debitto!**

**-¡Y juntos somos Jasdebi!**

**-¡Nada puede con nosotros!**

¡Vaya! Al menos no todo resultó mal… ¡claro que nada mal! ¡Al fin había descargado su frustración! Bueno, no toda… pero algo era algo

**-Así que ni modo; todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan**

**-Allen-chan, ¿puedes ir por nuestras cosas? Recuerda que debemos ir a abastecernos**

**-¡Si!**

**-Nos vemos en el reloj de la entrada**

**-Claro**

Y de un impulso llegó a la puerta y salió

…

…

Bien, no sabía con exactitud cómo era que todo esto había pasado… ¡pero no se iba a detener a preguntar!

Jojojojo ¡la guerra había comenzado!

...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 "Primer asalto: el mini-card" (Primera parte)

Al día siguiente…

El mini-card era una atracción muy solicitada en la ciudad. Contaba, naturalmente, con mini-autos deportivos que funcionaban con gasolina de verdad, las velocidades se manejaban igual que las de un auto más grande, el ronroneo del motor era más que poderoso, ¡y lo mejor! La pista era un campo de unos 5000 m2 con obstáculos que iban desde lodo hasta pequeños precipicios.

Obviamente la renta de todo no era NADA barato, pero las dos horas que dejaban el vehículo bien valían la pena.

Los adultos, jóvenes y niños solían ir los fines de semana entre las 12:00 y 18:00, por lo que había que ir o muy temprano o muy tarde para alcanzar carrito. Sin embargo, debido al realismo de los servicios, el dueño hacía firmar una responsiva donde no se responsabilizaba, en caso de accidente, por gastos médicos superiores a los $200.

Jejeje con que accidentes… un lugar así podría tener unos cuantos, ¿verdad?

Allen, Jasdero y Debitto llegaron desde las 9:00, más que nada porque no sabían a qué hora llegarían los "tortolitos" y también por los preparativos de los obstáculos. Afortunadamente el dueño era tío de los gemelos, así que, a parte de preparar sus bromas tranquilamente, las horas que esperaron pudieron jugar con los carros

Y marcando el reloj las 12:05 pm. Aparecieron…

Rápidamente fueron a esconderse a atrás del mostrador donde Tiky, el tío de los chicos, les cubrió sin protestar

**-Buenas, Tiky-san **– saludó el pelirrojo

**-Hola Lavi-kun** –respondió con una sonrisa**- Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Bien, no puedo quejarme –** señaló a Kanda **–Mire, quiero presentarle a Yuu Kanda: es mi pareja**

**-¿Eh? ¿Pareja? ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Jamás imaginé que tú…! Bueno…**

**-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –** interrumpió con desprecio el japonés **–No es asunto suyo. Limítese a escuchar y cierre la boca si sólo va a decir estupideces**

**-¡Yuu! ¡No seas grosero!**

**-Déjalo, Lavi-kun – **dijo tranquilo… demasiado… ¿Cómo había alguien que podía decir eso después de semejante grosería? – **No hay problema, simplemente me sorprendí… es todo**-suspiró** -¿Y bien? ¿Cuántos carros y cuántas horas?**

**-Dos carros y… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quieres quedar, Yuu?**

**-El menos posible- **se cruzó de brazos **–Tsk, no entiendo cómo me convenciste de venir aquí… ¡tan sólo míralo! ¡Es un basurero! Hubiera preferido que me llevaras al museo**

**-¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Has estado así toda la mañana! –**extendió su credencial y el dinero necesario **–Ahí tiene, Tiky-san –** sonrió apenado **–Por favor, no se tome en serio sus comentarios; suele ponerse así cuando no cedo a sus caprichos**

**-Ya te dije que no importa –**tomó el dinero; se cobró una hora; dio el cambio y le extendió la responsiva **–Por cierto…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Quiero preguntarte algo –** le hizo señas para que se acercara… y así lo hizo; una vez con cierta "privacidad" Tiky pudo hablar… ¡pero claro! Lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus sobrinos e invitado escucharan **-¿Dónde esta ése amigo tuyo? Con el que siempre vienes… ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Allen… **- respondió en un suspiro; el susodicho se estremeció de emoción **– Y bueno… supongo que en su casa, o con otro amigo**

**-¿Por qué no lo trajiste? Quizá esto te moleste… pero prefiero verte con él que con tu… "encantadora" pareja**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Es que… -**sonrió con complicidad **–Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero me da la impresión de que con él te ves más feliz**

**-¿Usted… cree? –** rió un poco **–Jejeje quien sabe, ¿pero le digo un secreto?**

**-¡Claro! Cuenta, cuenta**

**- Ayer en la mañana, en la cafetería, en frente de medio mundo y casi casi gritando… ¡Allen me confesó que yo le gusto! ¡QUE YO LE GUSTO!** –chilló con emoción **-¡KYA! ¡¿Puede creerlo?!**

**-¿Oh? ¡Que bien! ¡Me alegra! A leguas se notaba que moría por ti**

**-Jejeje, ¿en serio? –**suspiró ensoñado –**Nunca imaginé algo así… ¡no pensé que mi mejor amigo sintiera eso por mí! ¡Estoy muy feliz!**

¿Y Allen? pues Debitto y Jasdero lo estaban sujetando con mucha fuerza, ya que al escuchar esas palabras el pequeño tuvo el impulso de saltar encima del pelirrojo y comérselo a besos… ¡pero no ahora! ¡Si lo hacía el plan quedaría arruinado! ¡Por el bien de la misión debían sujetarlo COMO FUERA!

Y, mientras tanto, Tiky reía a carcajadas interiormente… ¡por eso le encantaba estar con sus sobrinos! ¡Ellos siempre lo mantenían entretenido!

**-¿Y que le respondiste?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Qué le respondiste a Allen-kun? No te quedaste callado, ¿o si?**

**-Bueno… - **una gotera cayó por su sien **–Antes de que pudiera decir algo unos chicos lo ataron y se lo llevaron… y desde entonces no lo he visto**

**-Pero estas feliz, ¿no? **–continuó **–Me alegro por ti… pero… ¿Yuu-kun sigue siendo tu pareja a pesar de que ya sabes los sentimientos de Allen-kun?**

**-Pues…** -su euforia cayó de repente** –Pues si…**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-…**

**-¿Te gusta Allen-kun?**

**-… yo…**

**-¡LAVI!- **de repente interrumpió el japonés **-¡¿Ya terminaste de hablar?! –** lo jaló por la playera** -¡Vayamos de una vez a esos carros! ¡Así podremos irnos más rápido!**

Y sin poder hacer algo se dejó arrastrar

…

En seguida que se fueron el trío salió de su escondite

**-Eso fue hábil, tío –**se levantó Debitto **–No creí que te tomarías la confianza como para sacarle información**

**-Es sencillo **–sacó un cigarro y lo encendió **–Sólo debes distinguir cuando alguien está emocionado: a la menor provocación hablan y hablan sin parar jijiji** – se dirigió al albino **–Espero que te haya gustado lo que escuchaste**

**-¡Si! –**agitó sus brazos emocionado **- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Significa mucho para mí!**

**-De verdad que ese Lavi es un idiota **–dijo con desprecio Jasdero **–Si Allen-chan me hubiera dicho que yo le gustaba, no dudaría ni un segundo en corresponderle… ¡Argh! ¡Joder! –** lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos **-¡¿Por qué, Allen-chan?! ¡Quiéreme a mí! ¡Ese idiota no te merece!**

**-Pero es el idiota que me gusta**

**-Prométeme una cosa, Allen** – intervino de pronto el pelinegro **–Si después de esto Lavi sigue con Bakanda… ¡prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a mi hermano!**

**-… ¿eh?...**

**-¡Si! ¡Dale una oportunidad a quien bien te quiere! Sería muy tonto que, si esto no funciona, siguieras enamorado de tu amigo **–suspiró**- ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Creo que no es tan mala idea**

Oh Dios… eso sí lo había sorprendido, ¿ser novio de Jasdero? No sonaba mal… y más porque se trataba de uno de sus Kamis… ¡Pero no! ¡NO! ¡Había que pensar positivamente! Ese par cortaría al final del día… ¡y Lavi estaría libre para él! NO IMPORTABA SI MORÍA EN EL INTENTO, ASÍ SERÍA

**-De acuerdo** –respondió con una sonrisa… ¡no había de qué preocuparse! ¡El plan funcionaría perfectamente! –**Seré novio de Jasdero si Lavi sigue con Bakanda al final de día… pero eso no significa que se esforzarán menos, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Claro que no! nosotros, una vez que prometemos algo, lo cumplimos sin importar las consecuencias **

**-Muy bien, me parece justo**

**-¡KYAAAA!**-soltó un grito MUY emocionado **-¡Viva! ¡Tengo una oportunidad con Allen-chan! ¡SIIIIIII! ¡Soy feliz!**

**-¡Ya dijiste! No puedes echarte para atrás, ¡te lo advierto!**

**-Por supuesto que no, pero no olvides que eso pasará sólo si Lavi sigue con Bakanda-** una aura en llamas lo envolvió **-¿Y bien? ¿Ya vamos por ese pendejo?**

**-Hablando de eso** –intervino Tiky –**Chicos…** -le habló a sus sobrinos **–Saben que pueden hacer lo que quieran, incluso provocar accidentes -** ¡que guay! **–Pero si lo van a hacer quiero que eliminen las evidencias y que las heridas superen los $200, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero pagar gastos médicos –**ahora una aura oscura lo envolvió a él **–Quiero que hagan de gritar de dolor a ese chico, Yuu Kanda… lo que me dijo no se puede quedar así** – sonrió angelicalmente **–Por favor rómpanle las piernas**

El albino tragó en seco: ahora sabía que el sadismo y lo retorcido de mente venía de familia

**-¡Claro! –**dijeron al unísono mientras lo abrazaban **-¡Tío Tiky, por eso te queremos!**

**-Si, lo sé, lo sé, soy simplemente genial –**correspondió el gesto **–Ahora váyanse, que tienen cosas que hacer**

**-¡OK!**

**-¡Gracias tío!**

**-Buena suerte** –y guiñándoles un ojo pasó a retirarse

Sin perder tiempo los chicos abordaron sus respectivos carritos

**-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! Pero antes…** -el pelinegro les aventó unos bultitos **–Pónganse las máscaras… no queremos que nos descubran todavía, ¿verdad?**

Y lo hicieron: Allen traía una máscara de Bombón (las chicas superpoderosas), Jasdero de Burbuja y Debitto de Bellota

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me tocó esta?! –**se quejó el rubio **-¡Yo no quiero ser Burbuja!**

**-Pero combina con tu cabello**

**-¡¿Qué mierda es esa?! ¡Me vale madre cómo le hagas, pero me consigues otra máscara!**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Eran las únicas que tenía Lulubell!**

**-¡No es cierto! Tenía las de Bob Esponja, ¡yo quiero ser Bob Esponja!**

**-Señoritas, por favor **–interrumpió Allen: esa discusión le daba mucha risa pero no tenían tiempo que desperdiciar **-Tenemos a alguien quien romperle las piernas, ¿recuerdan?**

**-Cierto**

**-Perdón Allen-chan**

**-¡En fin! –**habló Debitto **–Sigan el plan y todo saldrá bien**

**-¡Si!**

Y encendiendo los vehículos arrancaron a toda velocidad

* * *

Bien, debía admitir que había juzgado muy de antemano: viéndolo mejor el lugar sí era divertido… y mucho… claro que aún tenía sus dudas sobre el campo… ¡pero vamos! los obstáculos eran lo que lo hacía interesante, ¿no?

Así que, sintiéndose más animado y quitando su cara de mala leche, comenzó a recorrer el circuito con relativa tranquilidad…

El conducir no era una de sus mejores habilidades (apenas podía con una bicicleta) pero ahí estaba Lavi para explicarle

…

Bueno, aparentemente se mostraba como un chico frío, sarcástico y arisco… pero cuando algo era imposible de negar TENÍA que aceptarlo… y aceptaba que le gustaba mucho Lavi: no importaba si tenía ésa infantil manera de ser… incluso eso le daba encanto… y aunque hizo tremendo berrinche por asistir a ése lugar se alegraba de estar ahí: era divertido después de todo

Y si lo analizaba mejor... era su primera cita desde que se volvió novio de Lavi… jejejejeje

Cita… y hablando de citas, recordó con amargura y rabia lo sucedido el día anterior… ¡¿Quién se creía ese Moyashi para declarársele a SU NOVIO en frente de SUS NARICES?! ¡Fue el descaro total! Ya sabía que ese enano le terminaría dando problemas… lo supo desde aquella vez que Lavi se lo presentó; cuando hipócritamente le dijo "Hola" ¡Argh! ¡Simplemente intolerable!

Pero bueno, no debía pensar en eso… ¡había que ver el lado positivo del momento! Estaba en el inicio de una cita con su novio, sin ningún Moyashi a la vista que lo molestara jojojo

Así que, respirando hondamente, volvió a mirar el camino

**-¿Qué tal vas, Yuu?** –preguntó el pelirrojo que conducía a su lado

**-Bien, no es muy difícil –**suspiró **–Después de todo no es un mal lugar… incluso podría admitir que me estoy divirtiendo**

**-Jejeje ¡te lo dije! Y tú que preferías ir al museo**

**-No malinterpretes –**sonrió triunfante **–Prefiero ir 1000 veces al museo… pero ya que estoy aquí supongo que debo disfrutarlo, ¿no?**

**-Si quieres verlo así**

**¡CLAC! ¡CLAC! ¡CLAC!**

Se oyeron piteos detrás de ellos

Voltearon y vieron… ¿a las chicas superpoderosas?

**¡PAS!**

De repente Bellota había pasado por en medio de ellos, golpeándolos. Se colocó en frente de Yuu impidiéndole el paso

**-¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! –**reclamó el japonés **-¡¿Quién te crees para pasarte así?!**

**¡PAS!**

Ahora Burbuja avanzaba… pero exactamente atrás de Yuu, así que andaba pegando la parte posterior de su carro. Viéndolo desde arriba era como un sándwich: Burbuja, Kanda y Bellota

**-¡Oigan, no hagan eso! –**intentó detenerlos… sin embargo, antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Bombón se interpuso en su camino

Para esto llegaban a una desviación de caminos… y en un movimiento se separaron: Lavi y Bombón a la izquierda y Burbuja, Kanda y Bellota a la derecha

**-¡Esperen! ¡Yuu!** –quiso dar vuelta pero su acompañante lo impidió **-¡Déjame pasar! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!**

**-Tranquilo Lavi –**interrumpió calmadamente **–No le pasará nada, lo prometo**

Esa voz…

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo…sabes mi nombre?**

**-Es se-cre-to jejeje ¡pero relájate! ¡No le pasará nada a tu no-vi-e-ci-to –**escupió con desprecio ésta última palabra

**-¡Aún así yo…! –** intentó otra vez dar la vuelta… y otra vez se lo impidió

**-Lo lamento, no puedo dejarte pasar… ¡aunque no tienes que angustiarte! ¡Confía en mí!**

Esa manera de hablar… las palabras… la confianza con que se dirigía… y esa forma tan hábil y artística de manejar se parecía a la de…

…

Abrió su ojo, sorprendido

**-¿A… Allen?**

**-¿Eh? ¿De quien hablas? No conozco a ese tal Allen –**chocó con un poco de brusquedad contra él **-¡Vamos! ¡Es un día muy bonito y tenemos estas bellezas! –**acarició el cofre **- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y jugamos? ¡Será divertido! –**aceleró un poco **-¡Apuesto a que te gano!**

…

Bien, no entendía muchas cosas… especialmente que ese chico (porque se notaba que era la voz de un chico) se tomara esa confianza y le retara sin más ni más… ¡¿pero que demonios?! ¡Jugaría, que para eso había venido!

Además… algo le decía que Allen era quien se ocultaba tras la máscara… lo sabía: sentía el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago como cuando estaba con él… el sudor de sus manos y el frenético latir de su corazón… ¡Era Allen! El mismo que se le había declarado sin pudor el día anterior…

Sonrió ampliamente

**-¡¿Cómo crees que me vas a ganar?!** –metió la cuarta velocidad **–Ya verás como comerás mi polvo**

**-¡Veamos si puedes!**

Y olvidándose de Kanda se fue jugando con… ¿Allen? bueno, eso se lo decía su cuerpo y corazón… además Yuu estaría bien…

Al menos lo suponía…

...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 "Primer asalto: el mini-card" (Segunda parte)

**-¡Y una mierda! ¡Déjenme tranquilo!**

Contrario a lo que Lavi suponía, Kanda no estaba del todo bien: luego de la desviación de caminos y de ser empujado a la derecha, Burbuja y Bellota seguían molestándolo: la primera golpeaba la parte trasera del carro y la segunda no lo dejaba pasar… sumándole que, por el nerviosismo de hallarse sin maestro de conducir, estaba perdiendo el control del vehículo.

…

De pronto notó que la pelinegra se adelantaba un poco más, pero sin dejarle paso todavía

**-¡Joder! ¡Hija de puta, déjame pasar!** –su lenguaje nada amable era ignorado olímpicamente - **¡Argh! ¡¿Es que eres estúpida?! ¡Y tú también! **–se fue contra la de atrás **- ¡Maldita, deja de joderme!**

Como si hubiera sido obedecido la rubia hizo alto total. Y cuando miró hacia el frente notó que Bellota ya estaba un poco más adelantada.

El camino estaba libre

Pero… observó que algo brillante y viscoso dejaba el carrito de la chica… y antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más las llantas del carro comenzaron a resbalar…

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Perdió el control y dio varias vueltas sobre el pavimento. Lamentablemente tampoco pudo hacer nada contra la dirección que estaba tomando: iba hacia una zanja muy, muy profunda y grande

**-Maldición…**

**¡SPLASH!**

Se oyó un golpe escandaloso… y enseguida agua

**-Jajajajaja ¡toma eso, Bakanda!** –dijo Burbuja mientras se detenía **-¡Piensa a quién le vas a dejar la cuenta la próxima vez! Mujajajaja**

**-No estuvo mal, no estuvo mal –**Bellota había dado reversa y se ubicaba junto a la rubia**- La primera fase funcionó**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Porque nosotros somos Jasdebi! Jojojojo** – sonrojó **– ¡Allen-chan se pondrá muy contento!**

**-Pero esto no se termina aquí – **cambió de velocidad **–Aprovechemos que Allen está entreteniendo a Lavi para dar los últimos toques**

**-¡Si! ¡Hagamos que ese idiota siga pagando por sus pecados!**

**-Vámonos antes de que salga de ahí: si lo hace ya no acabaremos con todo**

**-De acuerdo**

Volvieron a arrancar y se adelantaron al inicio de la zanja

* * *

Mientras tanto…

* * *

**-Ugh… mi cabeza, joder** –aún estaba aturdido **–Ouch, mi brazo… y mi pierna no está muy bien que digamos… ¿eh? **–se detuvo a sentir **-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo está mojado por aquí? –**miró el fondo del carrito **-¡Argh! ¡Es agua!**

Efectivamente, el fondo estaba lleno… pero no sólo eso: estaba rodeado por ella

**-Maldición, debí suponerlo** –se miró los zapatos **-¿Eh?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierda, estoy empapado! –** lo estaba de los pies a las rodillas **-¡Esas hijas de puta! ¡Las mataré cuando las encuentre! ¡Me vale verga que sean mujeres, yo les arranco la cabeza! Pero antes… ¿Dónde estoy?** – miró a su alrededor tratando de analizar la situación **–Bueno, esto parece ser una zanja… lo suficientemente grande para albergar un carrito pero no como para dejar que salga fácilmente. Estoy varado a la mitad… y sólo podré salir si empujo** –se asomó y miró el agua **–Mmm no parece profundo… creo que me llegará hasta la cintura –**suspiró, cansado **–Joder, así que este es uno de los tantos obstáculos… ¡que mierda de obstáculos! ¡¿Qué tal si me hubiera lastimado?! ¡¿O algo peor?! ¡Yo demando al dueño inútil de anteojos! ¡Que basurero le ofrece al público! ¡¡Y que clase de gentuza deja entrar!! ¡Yo demando a ese desgraciado de "Tiky-san"! ¡Y a ése par de putas voy a…!** –calló por un instante –**Un minuto, no eran dos sino tres… y la última se fue con… -** se levantó con impulso **–¡Esa ofrecida se llevó a Lavi! ¡DESGRACIADA! ¡RAMERA! ¡BRUJA! ¡YO LA MATO!**

Sin más se bajó del vehículo. La mitad de su cuerpo se hundió en la verdosa agua

**-¡Argh! ¡Que asco!** –respiró varias veces **–Tranquilo Yuu, aguanta un poco más… cuando salgas de aquí verás a Lavi muy preocupado por ti, te llevará a casa para que te bañes, comerá contigo y te acompañará a la oficina de tus abogados para demandarlos a todos –**eso sí era motivación. Se ubicó en la parte trasera del carrito **- ¡Vamos, empuja!**

Lo hizo un par de veces

**-¡Joder, no funciona**! –se acomodó mejor **-¡Muévete, estúpido invento de la sociedad!**

Repitió la operación un par de veces más… pero el resultado fue el mismo

**-Esto está terminando con mi poca paciencia** –se sobó la siente **–Bien, bien. Si no se mueve significa que está atascado **-¡era un genio! (sarcasmo) **– Una de dos: o es el lodo o alguna roca… -** volvió a mirar la asquerosa agua **–Si pienso sacar la chatarra debo averiguar qué impide el paso… y como ésta porquería no me deja ver debo…**

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ya era suficiente que tuviera medio cuerpo adentro! ¡¿Y ahora debía, prácticamente, sumergirse?!

Oh Dios, disfrutaría tanto cuando sus abogados y la Corte emitieran la orden de desalojo y demolición del lugar, sin contar que al "trío de rameras" las encerrarían en un reformatorio

**-Está bien, vale la pena**

Así que tomó aire y se sumergió

…

…

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a tantear el fondo que rodeaba a las llantas: lodos… lodo… lodo… ¡roca! La quitó y alejó lo suficiente. Salió

**-¡Cof, cof, cof, cof! ¡Agua de porquería, te odio! **–estaba muy, MUY enojado **-¡Odio ésta agua! ¡Odio el carro! ¡Odio éste estúpido mini-card! ¡ODIO TODO! –**seguro que enfermaría de una bilis **-¡Y una mierda, quiero irme a casa!**

Entonces, de repente, sintió algo viscoso, baboso, pegajoso en su pierna, por debajo de la tela del pantalón

**-"Debe ser alguna porquería del fondo"_ –_**pensó

Pasando de largo caminó hasta el volante y se aseguró que no estuviera el freno de mano, la velocidad u otra cosa que le impidiera moverse… bueno, no sabía mucho de autos pero sus clases de Física le habían enseñado algo de mecánica y leyes del movimiento, así que sólo era cuestión de lógica, ¿no?

**-"Si, sólo es cuestión de eso"**

Sin embargo, cuando avanzó, otra vez tuvo ésa sensación viscosa, pegajosa y, ahora, dolorosa en su extremidad… aunque también la sintió en la parte baja de la espalda

**-"Que raro"**

Vaya que sí, pero tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Así que luego de asegurarse que nada le impedía el paso nuevamente se ubicó en la parte trasera y empujó.

Primer intento: fallido

Segundo intento: tuvo la impresión de que resbaló un poco

Tercer intento: ¡Se movió! ¡Se había movido un par de centímetros! Y con mayor fuerza (aunque coraje era mejor calificativo) continuó con la tarea

**-¡Ouch!** –se quejó de repente **-¿Qué carajo…? –** había sentido un piquete de dolor en el estómago **–Maldición…**

Aunque la cosa no quedó ahí: tuvo, enseguida, más piquetes en diferentes lugares: pierna, muslo, espalda, pie, pantorrilla, trasero… prácticamente de la cintura para abajo. Y no siendo suficiente comenzó a marearse

**-"Esto no está bien" –** miró hacia la resbalosa pared de la zanja **–"Será mejor que salga de aquí y vea qué pasa. Luego me ocuparé del carro"**

Poco a poco fue acercándose, aunque cada vez más sentía las extrañas punzadas… y el mareo se hacía más fuerte. Ahora sí, preocupado, apresuró el paso… hasta que salió completamente

**-Bien –**se dijo **-¿Qué sucede…?**

Miró su ropa mojada: a excepción de algunas plantitas que se le habían pegado nada lucía fuera de lo normal… pero el dolor seguía presente.

Con resignación se quitó el cinturón, desbrochó el pantalón y lo bajó hasta la rodilla, quedando en boxer

…

…

…

Lo que vio fueron…

**-Sanguijuelas…**

* * *

**-Un pato venía cantando alegremente, ¡quack! ¡quack! La canción de moda ¡quack! ¡quack! –**cantaba despreocupado Tiky mientras limpiaba el cofre de un carrito rosa

Había pasado un tiempo desde que vio a sus sobrinos e invitado poniendo trampas, animales y explosivos en el circuito; y otro tanto desde Lavi y su ojete novio con cara de mala leche… ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo? Ofreciendo mantenimiento a sus vehículos: el que limpiaba en ése momento era uno de los favoritos por las niñas pequeñas

**-¿Cómo marcharán las cosas? –**se preguntó, deteniéndose un instante –**Ojala ya le hayan roto la pierna a Yuu-chan… o por lo menos sacado un ojo –**volvió a su tarea –**Las personas mal educadas deben ser castigadas por los policías… o por buenos ciudadanos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer –** se quitó los extraños lentes, dejando ver su rostro muy bien parecido **– Y naturalmente yo soy lo segundo**

Ese chico, Yuu Kanda, definitivamente era un creído, grosero, marica, getón, imbécil, idiota, llorón, pesado, etc. Etc. Etc. Pero…

…

…

**-Es muy atractivo – **susurró

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**

**-¡Vaya, ya era hora! **–dijo ante el imponente y gracioso grito –**Espero que haya sido una pierna**

* * *

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!**

**-¡Esa era la voz de Yuu! –** el pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente **– No puedo equivocarme, ¡era él!**

**-Parece que sí –** Bombón también hizo alto **– Y parece que algo no muy bueno le pasó jejejejeje**

Luego de la desviación de caminos se habían dedicado a disfrutar de los obstáculos, carros y de la compañía del otro… ¡Hasta Lavi olvidó por qué estaba ahí! Sólo sabía que la estaba pasando de maravilla junto a… ¿Allen? ¿Bombón? ¿Bombón Walker? Algo así. Disfrutó de él, de sus risas, de su elegante manera de conducir y su sutil pero competente agresividad… y, en todo momento, gozó de las mariposas en su estómago y del bello eco de _"Estoy enamorado de ti"_

Aunque el mágico momento se rompió por ése nada delicado _"Joder"_

**-Debo ir con él** –dijo automáticamente: después de todo era su_ pareja_ la que había gritado…

…

Pareja… en realidad esa palabra, entre "Yuu" y "Lavi", no le sonaba nada bien… y menos le producía algo como emoción o alegría

**-Lavi… -**su acompañante, de repente, se hallaba fuera del vehículo y caminaba hacia él **-¿En verdad quieres ir con Bakanda?**

**-Tengo que… -** susurró

**-¿Prefieres estar con él que conmigo?** –eso… había sonado muy triste **-¿En verdad prefieres su compañía que la mía? **–se plantó en frente de él **-¿Te diviertes más con él? ¿Te sientes más cómodo? ¿Eres más libre?**

**-… yo… -**no sabía qué decir

**-¿Eres más feliz con él que conmigo?**

_Ponchado_

**-¡No! ¡No, claro que no! **–se levantó de repente **-¡Yo… t-te prefiero mil veces antes! ¡Eso sólo que…! bueno… **-¿y ahora qué?

…

…

**-Con eso me basta **–dijo de pronto y mucho más animado **–Significa que, en verdad, todo esto lo que estoy haciendo no es en vano**

**-All…**

**-¡Ve por Tiky-san! –**interrumpió antes de que pronunciara su nombre: si lo hacía seguramente lo secuestraría, lo llevaría a su casa y le obligaría que lo **poseyera – Él conoce mejor que nadie éste lugar, con su ayuda encontrarás rápidamente a tu _no-vi-e-ci-to _–** y lo dijo con odio

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Crees que si voy contigo Bakanda me dejará vivir? Obviamente no… y todavía tengo que hacerle muuuuuchas cosas hoy**

**-Jejejeje** –rió tranquilo**- Sí, tienes razón**

**-Búscalo antes de que…**

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ambos, con una gran gotera en la cabeza, vieron cómo una nube de polvo se levantaba al este, algo alejado de ellos

**-Demasiado tarde jajajajajaja**

**-Uy, se pondrá furioso**

**-Quisiera verlo… ¡pero debo retirarme por ahora! –**abordó con velocidad **-¡Voy a preparar mi siguiente ataque KamiKaze!**

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se alejó

**-Maldición –**se dijo ya solo **–Este será un largo día… -**sonrió **–Pero muy interesante…**

Bien, si queriendo o no Allen ya le había dejado entrever sus planes, ¿no era mejor llevar a Yuu a su casa y dejar la cita para otro día? Sí, era lo más conveniente…

…

…

Pero no lo haría. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaría su amigo para hacerle la vida imposible a Bakanda…

¿Y por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por qué Allen estaba interfiriendo con su cita? Muy fácil, bastaba recordar lo que dijo el día anterior

**_"-Esto es guerra, Bakanda"_**

Y por ahí decían que "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"… ¿Allen lucharía por apartar a Yuu y quedarse con él? ¿Haría de todo para conseguir su amor? ¿Incluso se arriesgaría a ser sorprendido por las autoridades y ser fichado como un _perturbador de la paz pública_? Al parecer sí…

Y se sintió tan estúpidamente feliz

**-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de buscar a Tiky-san!**

Así arrancó y dirigió a la entrada

* * *

**-¡Y una vez más, todo está bajo control gracias a las chicas superpoderosas!** – dijo mientras ponía una pose guay y su hermano le lanzaba florecitas

**-¡Ja! ¡Eso estuvo increíble!** –estaba muy satisfecho **-¡No pensé que lo de las sanguijuelas fuera a funcionar tan bien!**

**-A cualquiera le asustan esas porquerías, Jasdero… ¡por eso fue tan genial!**

**-Cierto, cierto, en verdad lo disfruté mucho**

**-Por ahí dicen que la desgracia ajena es la más gratificante de todas**

**-Me encantó como se oyó eso**

Jasdero y Debitto, luego de tirar a Kanda en la zanja (gracias al aceite que el pelinegro regó en el camino), se dirigieron a los límites del hoyo: ahí fue donde tiraron alrededor de cinco cubetas llenas de bichos negros (mejor conocidos como sanguijuelas). Enseguida regresaron y se ocultaron en unos arbustos para ver los resultados: basta decir que fue magnífica la cara de horror y el gracioso intento del japonés por quitarse los bichos

Y cuando pensaron que hasta ahí quedaba (por el momento) uno de los ligeros explosivos que ocultaron en la tierra, casi al salir de la zanja, se activó… _Oh yeah_, el toque final

Por supuesto, antes de que el idiota los viera, salieron corriendo en dirección a los talleres

**-Jajajajaja ¿viste la cara que puso? ¡Sólo alcanzo a decir "sanguijuela" antes de ponerse a gritar y a correr! Jajajajajajaja**

**-¡¿Y que me dices del explosivo?! Jajajajaja hizo que terminara de salpicarse de lodo y cayera de ello en el agua jajajajajajaja**

**-¡Seguramente ahora está lleno de esas cosas! Jajajajajajaja ¡no me gustaría ser él!**

**-Jajajajaj ¡¿y quien querría serlo?! Jajajajaja**

**-¡Chicos! –**llegó de repente Allen. Ya se había quitado la máscara

**-¡Allen-chan! –**saltó de alegría **-¡¿Nos viste?! ¡¿Nos viste?! ¡A que fue genial!**

**-Tonto, él no nos vio **–Debittó le pegó un zape **–Estaba entreteniendo a Lavi, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Oh, si… ¡pero alcanzaste a oír su grito, ¿verdad?!**

**-Claro que si –**sonrió… aunque una aura en llamas le envolvió **–Era difícil no distinguir su patético _"Joder" _¡Bien hecho! ¡Hubiera querido ver su cara cuando miró las sanguijuelas! Sin duda le hubiera sacado una foto**

**-¡Buena idea! –**dijo el rubio **–El tío Tiky tiene una cámara, ¿Qué tal si le sacamos fotografías a Bakanda de todo lo que le hagamos y luego las pegamos en el periódico escolar, en Youtube y en las paredes de la escuela? ¡Su humillación sería pública! ¡Le aplastaríamos como un insecto!**

**-¡Hey! No suena tan mal** –el peliblanco le acarició la cabeza **–Eso fue brillante, Jasdero-san**

**-¡Wiii! ¡Allen-chan dijo que soy brillante! –** parecía un cachorrito feliz

**-Admito que es cierto –**sonrió **–A veces puedes ser inteligente… o por lo menos no un tarado**

**-¿Eso debería tomármelo como un cumplido?**

**_-_****No peleemos –**intervino Walker **–Tenemos que ir con Tiky-san y averiguar qué pasó con ése marica**

**-¡Vamos!**

Y siendo cuidadosos en no ser descubiertos, se escabulleron hasta la oficina del mayor

* * *

**-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Mal nacido Friki!**

**-¿Friki?**

**-¡Si! ¡Por esos ridículos lentes y su imitación de cabello enmarañado!**

**-¿Imitación?**

Después de una intensa búsqueda, de arduo trabajo por sacar el vehículo de la zanja, de un par de golpes mal intencionados y de una dolorosa sesión de "extracción de sanguijuelas", Lavi, Tiky y Yuu regresaban a las oficinas centrales.

Kanda no dejó de decir necedades, Lavi no dejó de tratar de callarlo y Tiky se limitaba a hacerse el tonto (aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz)

**-"Esto fue mejor que la pierna o un ojo"** –pensó

**-¡Yuu! ¡Vamos, tranquilízate! ¡Respira un poco!**

**-¡No te metas o también te romperé el cuello!**

**-Ugh –**tragó en seco

**-¡Y usted!** – volvió al ataque **-¡Lo demandaré! ¡Me encargaré que éste lugar sea demolido y lo echen a la calle!**

**-¿Ah, si? – **notó con curiosidad cómo sus sobrinos e invitado se escabullían hasta debajo de su escritorio. Guardó silencio **- ¿Me demandarás?**

**-¡Si! ¡Y también a ese trío de rameras que me tiraron! ¡¿Qué clase de gente renta su estúpido equipo, eh?!**

**-Rameras… -** le cayó una gotera **–Yuu, respira un poco. No es para que te pongas así**

**-¡¿Cómo no me voy a poner así?! ¡Claro! ¡Como a ti no te tiraron, chuparon esos asquerosos bichos y caíste otra vez al agua por un explosivo!**

**-Bien, bien, supongo que esto tardará un rato –** suspiró **–Antes de todo tranquilízate, Yuu-chan**

**-¿Y-Yuu-chan?** –definitivo: era una bomba de tiempo **-¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A…?!**

**-Deja un momento tus infantiles quejas y escúchame –** dijo serio y con un tono propio de su edad. Los presentes se sorprendieron bastante **– En primera, ustedes firmaron un documento **–soltó en la mesa un buen bonche de papeles **–Artículo 17, sección C, párrafo 8, líneas 4 y 5: _"El dueño no se hará responsable por el uso indebido del equipo, a menos que el cliente sea menor de edad o padezca de problemas médicos"_**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Artículo 19, sección A, párrafo 2, líneas 1 y 2_: "El circuito estará marcado por letreros y toda clase de señalamientos que indiquen las direcciones. El dueño no se hace responsable por la desviación voluntaria del cliente"_**

**-¡No fue voluntaria! ¡Me desviaron!**

**-Aplica el Artículo 17 en las secciones antes mencionadas**

**-¡¿Qué me dice de la zanja y el agua?! ¡¿Y el explosivo?! ¡¿Qué carajo hacen esas cosas en el circuito?!**

**-Como tú dijiste, "te desviaron". Eso significa que saliste de la pista oficial**

Lavi le miraba asustado: alguien moriría ahí; era como si dos perros rabiosos estuviera a punto de matarse… aunque también estaba sorprendido: era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacerle frente al pelinegro, al menos sin violencia, educadamente y, sobre todo, con _inteligencia._ Nunca esperó que Tiky-san sería esa persona… y lo más impresionante: estaba logrando que Kanda se tranquilizara y cediera

**-"Es realmente bueno"** – pensó **–"Lo alabaré por siempre… o al menos le pediré consejos"**

**-¿Tienes más quejas sobre el documento, Yuu-chan?**

¡¡Y no sólo le decía por su nombre, sino que se atrevía a usar el "chan" con él!! ¡Wooooo!

**-No… ¡pero sigo inconforme con el servicio!**

¡¡Y Kanda le estaba dejando decirlo!! ¡¿Es que este mundo se había vuelto loco?!

**-¿Te falló el carrito?**

**-No**

**-¿Los señalamientos estaban en malas condiciones?**

**-No**

**-¿El circuito oficial te dio problemas?**

**-… no…**

**-Entonces no entiendo de dónde sacas ése argumento. No tiene sentido y no tienes bases para establecerlo… y si lo dices por lo que te pasó, que es lo más obvio, eso sólo lo hacen los niños berrinchudos, ¿no crees?**

**-Tsk… -**chistó. Se cruzó de brazos **–Como diga…**

**-"¡¡OH!! ¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UN DIOS!!"-**pensaron cuatro jóvenes mentes

**-Segundo **–continuó **–Aquí viene todo tipo de gente: niños, mujeres, ancianos, padres de familia, jóvenes, etc. No puedo ser selecto con la clientela por un pequeño accidente como éste**

**-¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Casi muero!**

**-Pero no pasó y ni siquiera estás lastimado, así que cállate**

**-Mierda…**

**-"¡WOOOO! ¡TIKY-SAN ES GENIAL! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE FUNDARÉ UNA SECTA PARA ALABARLO!" –** volvieron a pensar

**-Y por último, para recompensarlo un poco, ¿por que no te bañas? Hay un baño LIMPIO, ARREGLADO Y DECENTE donde puedes hacerlo. También cuento con lavadora y secadora, así que por tu ropa no hay problema, ¿Lo tomas y continúas con tu cita? ¿O te vas a tu casa y arruinas el resto del día? Decide –**finalizó quitándose los lentes, apartando unos mechones de su frente… y dejando ver unos preciosos ojos dorados

**-"Él… es… maldición, es muy guapo"** –pensó Kanda… pero enseguida desvió la mirada y se hizo el enojado. Sonrojó ligeramente **–Sí pues, como sea** – bufó **–Tomaré el baño**

**-Bien, sígueme –** luego se dirigió a Lavi **–En unos minutos estoy contigo**

**-Claro**

**PAS**

Sus lentes cayeron al suelo (a propósito)

**-Ups, los recogeré** – así tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con los **chicos –Espero que me sepan agradecer que convencí a Yuu-chan de seguir con su cita**

**-¡Si! ¡Tío, eres genial!**

**-¡Por eso te quiero!**

**-¡Usted es mi modelo a seguir, Tiky-san!**

**-Ya, ya. Prepárense para la segunda fase y háganlo bien… aunque… -**sonrió **–Lo de las sanguijuelas fue estupendo**

**-Lo se jijijijiji**

**-Buena suerte – **se levantó – **Ahora sí, Yuu-chan: sígueme**

Y salieron junto con Lavi, quien quería seguir conduciendo mientras esperaba al japonés.

Los otros tres esperaron a que se fueran para seguirlos y prepara el siguiente escenario.

La segunda fase, mejor conocida como "El Arca Negra", entraba en acción.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 "Segundo asalto: El Arca Negra" (Primera parte)

"El Arca" era un centro comercial ubicado al sur de la ciudad. Era una zona llena de tiendas departamentales, agencias de autos, oficinas empresariales y, un poco más lejos, a unos 2 km., estaba una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del país, por lo tanto las plazas estaban llenas de jóvenes entre 18 y 23 años.

Lo que tenía de especial "El Arca" eran tres cosas: 1) la librería "El Panda", donde siempre se encontraban libros sobre las temáticas más singulares; 2) "Jerry´s Chef", un restaurante en que el cocinero en jefe, llamado precisamente Jerry, preparaba los platillos más deliciosos de la zona; y 3) "El rincón de Lulubell", la tienda con artículos para bromas mejor surtido de la ciudad

Precisamente, luego de la épica visita al mini-carda, Lavi y Kanda se dirigieron a ése ahí para continuar con su cita… y Debitto, Jasdero y Allen los seguían muy de cerca

Claro que en todo el camino Kanda no dejó de quejarse, maldecir, de amenazar con demandar "Al bastardo de los anteojos de botella" (como cariñosamente había nombrado a Tiky) por ofrecer tan malos servicios y de jurar una y otra vez que mataría "a las malditas putas que lo tiraron a la zanja"… sin embargo, se sentía mucho más irritado por una cosa: pensar que Tiky, ése tipo cínico, astuto y que tuvo el atrevimiento de llamarlo "Yuu-chan" tuviera unos preciosos ojos dorados…

De sólo acordarse quería cortar en pedacitos cualquier porquería que se atravesara en su camino… de hecho, un par de chihuahuas estuvieron a punto de ser sus víctimas, pero escaparon a tiempo

Y en cuanto a Lavi… bueno, no era agradable tener que soportar tanta grosería y miradas asesinas… pero se mantenía sonriente y trataba de que Yuu no se echara sobre los perros que osaban cruzarse en frente…

Durante un rato estuvo tentado en cancelar la cita para que cada quien volviera a casa y se tranquilizaran… pero, pese a todo, quería ver a "Bombón". Ya sabía que se trataba de Allen, su corazón se lo decía, y más que verlo quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para molestar a Kanda y alejarlo de él…

¿Ego? ¿Diversión? ¿Qué motivo tenía para querer presenciar los actos vandálicos de Moyashi? Realmente no sabía… sin embargo, cada vez que se lo preguntaba, recordaba el día anterior y el emocionante:

**_"-Estoy enamorado de ti"_**

Eso le sacaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo motivaba a continuar con la cita…

…

…

Y pasando ½ hr. llegaron a la plaza

Era bastante grande y amplia; de 5 pisos en toda la extensión y con diferentes tipos de tiendas. Estaba pintada de blanco, hasta las fuentes y las bancas; cada mes, en el centro de lugar, solían poner alguna maqueta o adorno para llamar la atención de la clientela: ahora se habían decidido por un hermoso piano blanco.

Llegando Usagi y Bakanda caminaron a la primera fuente que encontraron y tomaron asiento. En cambio, el trío se fue a esconder a unas plantas que se hallaban muy cerca y mantenía dentro del foco a la fuente

-**Esto es una mierda**- seguía quejándose **-¡Ése bastardo de los anteojos de botella no encontrará la manera de pagar un buen abogado como los míos! ¡Ya verá!: ¡le quitaré hasta el último miserable centavo que tenga!**

**-Tranquilízate –** una gotera cayó por su sien**- Además no fue culpa de Tiky-san que ésas tipas te atacaran**

**-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero…!**

**-Te enseñó los papeles que firmamos**- interrumpió algo fastidiado **–Te explicó renglón por renglón cada párrafo de los artículos que lo protegían… ¡y encima te prestó su baño para que te ducharás! Sin mencionar que SU lavadora y SU secadora limpiaron tu ropa –**rió travieso –**Jijijijiji hasta hizo el favor de cepillarte el cabello porque _cierta persona_** –ironizó **–No alcanzaba la parte de atrás**

**-Por tu propio bien no vuelvas a decirlo –**soltó MUY amenazante **–Claro, si no quieres terminar muerto en algún bote de basura**

**-"Uy, y eso que soy su pareja" **–se dijo con escalofrío… pero de pronto pensó… **-"… ¿Cómo sería ser novio de Allen?"**

**-¡ACHÚ!** –estornudó de repente, aunque cubrió su boca a tiempo

**-¡Salud!**

**-Gracias** – limpió su nariz con un poco de papel que le extendió Jasdero **–Vaya, eso fue inesperado. Espero que no vaya a resfriarme**

**-¡Si lo haces, yo te cuidaré!**

**-¡Y yo los acompañaré! **–dijo enseguida Debitto**- No es adecuado que mi tonto hermano se quede contigo a solas, Allen**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!** –hizo unos pucheritos muy graciosos **-¡¿Insinúas que soy tan tonto que podría hacer explotar el microondas al tratar de calentar un té?!**

**-De hecho lo hiciste –**respondió con una gotera en la sien

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí, fue ayer por la noche, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-¿Eso pasó?**

Walker los miró mientras suspiraba: la desorientación de Jasdero y la malicia de Debitto eran buenas para muchas cosas… pero una de ellas NO era usar el horno de microondas

Nota mental: no llamarlos cuando estuviera enfermo

Si embargo, como la discusión y el tono estaban subiendo de volumen no oía nada; si de por sí era difícil escuchar a su querido Lavi y al tarado de Bakanda desde donde estaban, mucho más con ése par diciendo cosas como _"Tu saboteaste el horno"_ ó "_No es eso, es que hace dos semanas dejamos ahí la calabaza que le robamos a Lero"_ ó _"Deberíamos robar otra calabaza"_

**-¡Shhhhhh! **–finalmente se decidió a interrumpir **-¡¿Quieren callarse un rato?! ¡No oigo nada!**

**-Cierto, cierto-** el pelinegro se acarició la barbilla **–Había olvidado que estamos en una misión de sabotaje**

**-¿Qué es sabotaje? **– preguntó con sus ojos hechos puntitos **- ¿Es ése juego donde hay muchos círculos de colores?**

**-No, ése es twister**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí, lo jugamos ayer justo después de que explotó el horno, ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-¿Eso pasó?**

**-¡No empiecen otra vez!** –agitó sus brazos, desesperado **-¡Cállense! ¡Luego discuten sobre lo que recuerdan o no recuerdan de ayer! ¡Ahora mismo debemos estar pendientes de Lavi y Bakanda!** –apuntó hacia los susodichos **-¡¿Qué tal si se nos escapan mientras ustedes discuten?!**

**-Más bien se escaparon mientras tú nos regañabas**

**-Cierto**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mira –**dijeron al mismo tiempo

Así lo hizo… y efectivamente: ya no estaban

**-¡Mierda!** –de un saltó abandonó el escondite y llegó a la fuente **- ¡Carajo! ¡Esto no puede ser!** –una aura en llamas le rodeó **-¡Ése pendejo de Bakanda no se saldrá con la suya! ¡Juro que lo encontraré cueste lo que cueste!**

**-En ése caso **–Debitto ya estaba a su lado mientras extendía la mano **-¡Quiero que me des $100, más gastos de envío y personales!**

**¡ZOC!**

**-¡Auch! ¡Duele!** –se sobó la cabeza **-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!**

**-Por idiota –**y de repente le quitó un pequeño rectángulo negro **-¡No deberías tratar de abusar de Allen-chan cuando sabes que esto significa mucho para él!**

**-¡No quería abusar! Sólo pensé que podría pedirle prestado sin que se diera cuenta, ¡tengo muchos gastos! **–señaló su rostro **-¡Este maquillaje no es nada barato, ¡sabes?!**

**¡ZOC!**

**-¡AUCH! ¡MIERDA! ¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!**

**-Por nada, sólo me dieron ganas**

**-Bastardo inútil…**

**-Perdón, Allen-chan** –ignoró titánicamente a su hermano **-¡No te preocupes! ¡Los encontraremos en un segundo! –**le mostró el rectángulo negro

Tenía una pantalla verde con una serie de círculos concéntricos… al parecer era…

**-¿Un localizador?**

**-¡Efectivamente!** –dijo victorioso **-¡Lo instalé justo cuando Yuu estaba bañándose! Es que pensé que podríamos perderlos en el curso de día… -**su cara se coloró **–Y como no quería verte triste… pues le pedí a Debitto que lo comprara también**

**-Pero… todo el tiempo estuve con ustedes, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?**

**-Jojojojojo –**carcajeó soberbió el pelinegro **–Tontito Allen: una de nuestras mejores habilidades es actuar en el _momento preciso_, por eso nadie se da cuenta de nada**

**-Uyy –**no quería ni imaginar para qué otros actos retorcidos usaban _ésa habilidad_ **–Entonces, regresando al punto, ¿podemos localizar al inútil de Bakanda?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo hago! **–apretó un botoncito azul

**¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIP! ¡PIP!**

La pantalla señaló un punto rojo dentro del radio central

**-¡Te encontré!** –dio un pequeño brinco **-¡Y no estás muy lejos!**

**-Déjame ver – **se lo quitó bruscamente **–Mmmm… si mis cálculos son correctos…** -y una pose muy guay y firme señaló hacia la derecha **-¡Están justo enfrente de "El Panda"!**

**-¿En… frente? –**susurró… para enseguida salir corriendo con mucha, MUCHA carrera

**-¡Hey, Allen!** –apenas si vio una rafaguita de aire **-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas así, idiota!**

**-¡Llévame contigoooo!**

Y sin perder tiempo le siguieron…

Mientras tanto, Walker corría como si la vida se le fuera en eso, ¡debía llegar! Pero no sólo porque estaban SOLOS, sino por el sitio

El local, la atracción que estaba justo en frente de la librería era nada más y nada menos que…

**-¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que lo hagan! **–se dijo con convicción **-¡Jamás dejaré que Bakanda y Lavi entren juntos ahí!**

Dio una peligrosa curva, estuvo a punto de estrellarse con una palmera, ¡estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras! pero luego de tan desafiante circuito llegó a la última esquina

Por encima escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros

**_"-¡Cuidado! ¡No mates a ése perro!"_**

**_"-¡Tiraste el helado de ése niño!"_**

**_"-¡No seas estúpido y te caigas de la barda!"_**

**_"-¡Asesino! ¡Ésa cucaracha no tenía la culpa de nada!"_**

Pese a todo siguió corriendo y matando a cuanta cucaracha se cruzara, ¡estaba tan cerca!

Y doblando la esquina, llegó

**-Pero Yuu… -**escuchó al instante que los encontró; se ocultó tras una enorme maceta **-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Sólo lo sugerí porque sí…**

**-¿Tienes alguna queja?**

**-No, no es eso…**

**-¿Entonces por qué sigues con ésa cara de estúpido?**

**-"¡Bastado infeliz!" **–pensó con coraje; apretó los puños **–"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle "estúpido" a mi futuro novio?! ¡No sabes lo que tienes! ¡Pero ya verás! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA POR TAN ATREVIDA ACCIÓN!"**

**-Emmm –** continuó un poco asustado **–Bueno, es que no creí que te gustaran éstas cosas**

**-Pues ya ves que sí –**suspiró y cruzó los brazos **-¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación o algo así? ¡Muévete y entra!**

**-Gulp **–tragó en seco y avanzó dudoso **–Ok, ok, ya voy**

Así entro a ésa estrecha cámara, seguido del japonés. Bajó la cortina

**-¡Ése puto se atrevió a hacerlo! **–salió del reciente escondite **-¡Mal nacido! ¡Imbécil!** –en otro movimiento puso las manos sobre su cintura y rió maléficamente –**Kukukuku pero esto no se queda así…**

**¡PAZ!**

Y de pronto, como convocados por el _Kuchiyose no Jutsu(1), _aparecieron en el suelo Jasdero y Debitto… aunque, juzgando por las ramitas en su cabello y en la forma en que respiraban sacando la lengua, les costó trabajo alcanzarlo

**-¡I-Idiota! –**comenzó el pelinegro **-¡Te fuiste como un completo histérico y nos dejaste botados! ¡¿Pues quien carajo te crees?! –**apenas podía respirar **-¡Si no fuera por el radar también te hubiéramos perdido!**

**-¡C-Cierto! –**estaba igual que su hermano **- ¡Ni siquiera te alcanzamos a ver, salvo la ráfaga que provocaste! ¡Casi morimos por alcanzarte!**

**-Ya lo veo –**se volteó… y unos cuernos adornaron su cabeza; tragaron duro **–Pero no están muertos, así que podemos continuar** – comenzó a acercárseles, amenazante; las víctimas se abrazaron, aterradas –**Bakanda y Lavi entraron a donde NO debían entrar** –señaló la atracción con un índice en llamas

Miraron. Se trataba de…

**-¿Print club? –**dijeron al mismo tiempo y con un signo de interrogación encima de sus cabezas **-¿Se están tomando unas Print club?**

**-Y eso no es bueno –**Nota mental: la vocecita de ultratumba de Allen era capaz de matar a Samara (2) **–La única persona que puede tomarse fotografías con Lavi soy yo… ¡YO Y NADIE MÁS! –** les miró con ojos de estrellita… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! **–Así** **que saquen a Bakanda de ahí, ¡AHORA!**

**-¡SI!** –y como por arte de magia (léase: por arte de terror) se levantaron y corrieron al pequeño local de metal, seguido de un sombrío Moyashi.

Pero, sin perder el enfoque, volvieron a colocarse sus respectivas máscaras… y ya sin preámbulo abrieron la cortina gritando un FUERTE:

**-¡SORPRESA!**

**-¡Ahhhhh!** –el japonés, quien estaba sentado del lado de la salida, soltó un pequeño grito **-¡JODER! ¡¿Y AHORA QUE…?! ¡¡¡!!! –**su gesto, de sorpresa, pasó a una de IRA **-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿USTEDES OTRA VEZ?!**

**-¡SIIIIIIII!** –entre los tres armaron una pose "súper poderosa". Estrellitas y corazones les hacían de fondo **-¡¿A que nos extrañaste?! **

**-¡Ni una mierda! –**se notaba que quería… destrozarlos **-¡Malditas putas! ¡¿Qué no tienen que joder a alguien más?!**

**-¿Qué pasa? – **asomó la cabeza un confuso pelirrojo… y todo para mirar a Bombón Walker…

Sonrió de lleno: ahí estaba Allen, cumpliendo con lo prometido y sin importar las consecuencias…

Se sintió tan estúpidamente feliz… tan emocionado por ésa bizarra demostración de amor… y prosiguió a alejarse lo que la cámara le permitió: no quería salir volando junto con Yuu

**-No, la verdad es que hoy te dimos preferencia –**estableció Bellota **–Deberías estar halagado**

**-Y más porque te daremos nuestro paquete especial** –continuó Burbuja **–Es tan especial que lo llamamos "Súper paquete especial"**

**-¡Que estupidez!**

**-Es cierto –**finalizó Bombón- **Pero lo disfrutarás quieras o no**

Tronó los dedos… acto seguido la rubia y la morena lo sujetaron por ambos brazos y lo jalaron

**¡PAS!**

Cayó de cara al suelo por la fuerza. Enseguida fue recogido, atado y amordazado

**-Así está mejor** –la pelirroja se colocó en frente de él con pose de superioridad **–Ahora, mientras mis "hermanas" te dan _lo mejor_… ¡yo me quedaré con tu noviecito! Jejejejeje **

**-$%&/?¿"·%&ª **– el calcetín que le metieron en la boca no ayudaba en nada a hablar **- %&/!"%%$·"""$/&%(/&%(**

**-Jejejejeje **–colocó el pie sobre su cabeza, como queriendo decir "-Te gané ésta, bastardo" **–Disfruta tanto como puedas tu "Súper paquete especial", porque te aseguro que yo le daré uno DE LUJO a Lavi-chan**

**-%&/$··""!!ªª·ºº$&%/&/)(= -**podría apostar $1000 a que le maldecía con cuanto idioma conociera… y también por lo que ni siquiera existían **-$&%/%"!$/&&((=**

**-Llévenselo y hagan lo que quieran por 20 min.** –se dirigió a sus cómplices **–Luego de ése tiempo suéltenlo y huyan a nuestro "Cuartel General"**

**-¡Sí!** –obviamente se refería a la maceta que estaba cerca de la fuente central **-¡Ahí estaremos!**

**-¡Entonces váyanse!**

**¡ZOOOM!**

Sin perder tiempo salieron corriendo hacia algún punto desconocido… pero seguramente nada, NADA lindo…

En fin, se lo dejaría a ellos… ahora él tenía que atender un pelirrojo y sexy asunto. Así caminó firme hasta la cabina…

Abrió de un jalón la cortina

**-¡Wiii! ¡Ya estoy aquí! –**se anunció alegremente al mismo tiempo que entraba y tomaba asiento **-¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero ya sabes: deshacerse de Bakanda no es algo fácil jejejeje**

**-Sí, lo entiendo –**no podía borrar su tonta sonrisa, ¡estaba feliz! **–Espero que no lo hayas matado**

**-Todavía no… pero si sigue estorbándome tendré que hacerlo, ¡y de manera cruel! Una de las cosas que aprendes estando con delincuentes es torturar sádicamente jejejeje**

**-Oh, vaya –**una gotera le cayó por la cabeza **–Me alegro de no ser tu enemigo**

**-Muy al contrario**

**-¿Eh?**

Bombón se acercó lo bastante como para hacerle tocar pared. Sin embargo, contra todo lo que Usagi esperaba, se acurrucó tiernamente en su hombro izquierdo y le tomó suavemente la mano, como si temiera que la fuera a romper

**-… eres la persona más importante para mí, Lavi –**susurró despacio **–Todo lo que estoy haciendo no es por capricho o aburrimiento… ni siquiera por molestar a Kanda… lo hago para demostrarte que puedo hacer lo que sea para que te fijes en mí…**

**-Allen… -**sonrojó de golpe; su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desconocido para él

-**Fue mi culpa que te hicieras novio de ése idiota… y todo porque no tenía el valor para decirte lo que sentía… -** le sujetó con un poco más de fuerza **–Lo que te grité ayer no es mentira… ¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero muchísimo, Lavi!... y es por eso… -**se separó un poco **- ¡Que hoy no descansaré hasta que rompas con Bakanda! ¡Él no te merece! Es un marica, llorón, ojete, mal nacido, grosero, con cara de mala leche, presumido y orgullos, ¡él jamás te amará como yo lo hago!**

**-¡¿Qué?!** –acercó su rostro al de él inconscientemente; sonreía ligeramente **- ¡¿Tú… me amas?! ¡¿De verdad?!**

**-… sí…**

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos… y, a pesar de la máscara que le cubría, Lavi pudo distinguir perfectamente ésos preciosos ojos grises… podía sentir su marcado sonrojo… hasta podía acariciar su avergonzada pero tierna sonrisa…

Así, sin más que negar, el pelirrojo levantó el plástico hasta la altura de la nariz, dejando al descubierto sus temblorosos labios

Dios, como deseaba probarlos

**-L-Lavi… -**tartamudeó

Aunque trataba de parecer dominante y atrevido, la verdad era que Allen estaba nervioso, tanto como nunca lo había visto… y era simplemente encantador…

¿Cómo pudo elegir a Yuu teniéndolo a él tan cerca?

Con éste pensamiento decidió cortar la distancia entre sus bocas y averiguar, de una vez por todas, el sabor de su amigo… sentirlo temblar bajo sus brazos, oler con profundidad la deliciosa colonia que despedía su cuerpo… embriagarse de su calidez y textura…

…

Ya estaba a milímetros de besarlo… ansiaba hacerlo…

**¡FLASH!**

**-¡Ahhh!** –soltaron el grito al mismo tiempo que se separaban

Miraron a todas partes

**¡FLASH!**

Volvió a retumbar en la cabina

**-C-Creo que es el sonido de la cámara –**dedujo apresuradamente el albino. Acomodó su máscara de nueva cuenta **–I-Increíble, suena más fuerte a comparación de la semana pasada**

**-Jajajajaja **–rió con ganas **–Nos asustamos con cosas tan simples jajajajaja**

**-Jajajajajaja –**le acompañó **–Tienes razón jajajajajaja**

**-Parece que la máquina sigue funcionando** –le sonrió con travesura **–Sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo, ¿cierto?**

**-¡Cierto!**

**-Así que…** -lo jaló y abrazó posesivamente **-¿Bombón, me harías el honor de sacarte unas fotos conmigo? ¡Siempre he sido tu admirador!**

**-Jajajajaja claro, claro –**sabía que se comportaba así para que no cayera en un ataque de nervios; lo agradeció interiormente **-¡Bombón, la líder de las chicas súper poderosas, siempre complace a sus fans! Jojojojo**

**-Menos mal –**de repente se acercó a su oído y susurró **–No te rindas en tu misión, mucho menos ahora que estás consiguiendo el objetivo**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Seguramente… al final del día todo lo que deseas será tuyo** –sonrió sinceramente **-¡No podía esperarme menos de la líder!**

**-Lavi… -** se sintió… ¡tan lleno de energía! **-¡¿D-De verdad?!**

**¡FLASH!**

Sonó nuevamente

**-¡Oh! ¡No debemos desperdiciar ésas fotos!** –se paró encima del asiento e hizo una pose "súper poderosa" **-¡Vamos, Lavi! ¡Mueve tu trasero y colócate junto a mí de forma genial!**

**-¡Ahora mismo!**

Y así continuaron creando cuadros: de pie, acostados, luchando, haciendo muecas, Lavi asustando a Walker y éste golpeándolo, curándolo del golpe, Usagi haciendo "victoria" con un yeso en el brazo… sin duda de sus mejores fotos.

Aún así el pelirrojo, en algún punto, se acordó de que Kanda había sido capturado… otra vez…

¡Pero vamos! ¡Él no iba a morir!

…

…

…

¿O si?

...

...

...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Es, literalmente, "Técnica de Invocación". Los que vean Naruto estarán familiarizados con ella XD

(2) Me refiero a Samara de "El Aro"... ¡a mí me aterra su estúpido cabello cayéndole por la cara!


End file.
